On-board features of modern vehicles can have the effect of distracting the driver from safe operation of the vehicle. Such on-board features can include BLUETOOTH telephony, radio, CD, or MP3 audio players, on-board DVD or MP4 video players, mapping and routing features, and on-board voice text messaging or SMS features that enable drivers to read and response to text messages while, at the same time, attempting to safely operate the vehicle in traffic. Such on-board features may further include on-demand television, social media and other content browsing features, calendar scheduling, and voice and video conferencing. As network technology progresses, modern vehicles will continue to evolve into “smart” vehicles capable of providing the user with evolutions of the above-mentioned on-board features that contribute to visual, manual, and cognitive distraction.
At the same time, vehicle manufacturers continue to provide evolving safety features that include not only structural and mechanical characteristics (e.g., crumple structures, carbon fiber materials, etc.), but also software-based driving aids that support the driver, for example, in lane-keeping, following, preemptive braking, and collision detection and avoidance.
Autonomous vehicle technology seeks to circumvent manufacturer conflict between providing desirable on-board features and maintaining driver awareness for safe driving. Nevertheless, the human brain has significant advantages over current autonomous driving systems, being capable of rapid and intelligent perception, thought, and decision-making. In order to progress from current autonomous capabilities to full autonomy and acceptable trustworthiness in all road conditions and environments, leveraging human cognition may be advantageous in assisting and intervening autonomous vehicle operations in various scenarios.